degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Time Stands Still (2)
Plot Synopsis Brief Summary Rick's public humiliation crushes him, and he comes back to school armed and looking for revenge. As innocent people are caught in his path, the unthinkable happens, and everyone at Degrassi faces fear, tragedy - and death. Caitlin returns from Africa and saves Joey's home by buying it herself. Extended Overview Rick heads to Degrassi, backpack in hand, despite being given permission to go home until everybody has calmed down and the issue has been resolved. Toby tells him this fact, but he responds that this is the one day he wants to be here. Mr. Raditch, the principal, also tells him he can go home. Seeing Paige, he reaches for the gun in his bag until Paige tells him that she thought that the prank was sickening, childish, and out of line. He puts the gun away, apologizes for hurting Terri, and leaves the cafeteria. Rick decides to forget his plans and places the gun in his locker. Still covered in paint, he goes into a restroom and begins to clean up. When Spinner and Jay walk in to the same restroom, Rick hides and Spinner and Jay begin talking about the event. Noticing Rick is in one of the stalls, Jay turns the blame from themselves to Jimmy, and Spinner goes along with it, both of them implying the prank would have been impossible without Jimmy. Rick approaches Jimmy, backpack back in his arms. He is unaware that Jimmy intends to find whoever pulled the prank on Rick and bring them to the Principal. Jimmy asks Rick how he's holding up and says he has Rick's back if anyone bothers him again. Rick replies, "You stabbed me in the back." Jimmy is obviously confused, especially as Rick pulls the gun out of his bag. With the gun pointed at him, Jimmy freezes for a second, and backs away slowly. Arthur turns to run away when Rick turned his head before firing. The bullet hits Jimmy in the back, knocking him to the ground. As other students are running away, Craig walks down the hall to see Jimmy lying on the floor. Rick finds Emma with Toby and Sean, and says that he is sorry he kissed Emma, the blaster in his hand at his side. They turn to run away but Rick demands that they don't turn away from him. Rick starts saying how Emma flirted with him and made him think she cared about him when really it was a lie. Sean calmly tries to reason with Rick, and tells Rick that it's just going to make his life worse, but Rick replies that it is too late because he already shot someone. He lifts the gun, pointing it straight at Emma, but Sean gets in front of her and grabs the weapon. While Rick and Sean fight over it, the gun goes off, wounding them both. The parents of the students are scared for the children as they are surrounding the school. Hazel, Paige, and other juniors are still locked in a room since there is still a lock down. A teacher calls Hazel into the hall to tell her the horrifying news. She begins to cry as the other students are brought out of the school. Jimmy is in the hospital as Hazel, Paige, and Spinner visit along with others. They find out that he is disabled from the waist-down and they are saddened. Trivia *This episode was meant to teach kids a lesson about bullying. The case of someone being bullied to the point of insanity is likely and very, VERY, possible. *CTV Promo - Rick: I didn't want it to come to this.